Code Geass: Lelouch of Revenge
by BlackOni
Summary: What if Nunally had died with her mother? would Lelouch have continued his war? Could he have joined terorists as revenge, even before he had any power? What choices or plans could he have made that he couldn't have otherwise? chapters 1&2 reworked 3 soon
1. Gained Power

Ok so I've reworked this story, thought I didn't change much this chapter mainly just spelling mistakes, a few sentences were rewritten, and I added some new names. But the story is still them same as the original.

Chapter 1. Gained power.

-------

Lelouch de Britannia sat in front of the computer screen, his fingers danced across the screen like magic, faster and faster. This was his life, his chess board, and there was no one better at moving his pawns then him. Inside of his personal board at Ashford academy he was completely alone, except for Sayoko.

There were several windows on his screen as he typed, constantly breaking though layer after layer of code. Then one screen jump ahead of the others and what he read concerned him greatly.

"Che, damn it. Q1! Helicopters are headed in your direction, route R now."

"Roger, Nakato tur…" the radio shut off.

His fingers continued to dance, typing through line after line of incomprehensible code, searching for the one thing he needed. He looked through line after line, and there it was, he had found it. He's finger typed faster the ever as they rewrote the entire area.

"Q1, you're clear, head for destination 4"

His fingers stopped, and he laughed at his success. He had just rewritten the entire description of the target vehicle, and it worked. He watched another screen as the army changed routes, chasing after an imaginary blue truck. He sat there and rested his hands. He'd been at this a long time. He sighed and wonder if this would really help in the end, after all he'd really only been harassing the government, no serous damage could be done by this. Then he looked to his right, at the only precious item he had, a picture. The only thing he had to remember his mother and sister, long since dead.

"And all because of Britannia! Because of _HIM_!" Lelouch felt the familiarity of rage hit him as he thought of his father. He quickly got up walked to the bathroom and dunked his head in the sink. He stared long and hard at his face, his eyes; he always hated his eyes, because they were _his_ eyes as well. Just then his headphones spoke.

"K! You there?" K was the nickname given to him by the members of his group. Given that only Ougi and two others new his real name, and by the fact he called everyone by P, N, or R numbers it only seemed to fit. Minami had been the one to explain that they were related to chess. So he had become K in their eyes, their king.

Lelouch quickly put the headphones on over his wet hair.

"I'm here Ougi. What's the report?" He responded.

"Q1 and Nakato just arrived with the package, and…" Ougi stopped. Lelouch could her yelling in the background, he could guess who it was, Lelouch smiled.

"Um… Kallens upset you didn't let her take out the helicopters."

"Ougi! Why'd you say that!" her voice was audible through Ougi's radio.

Lelouch almost laughed. Kozuki Kallen, who had one of the most fiery tempers he had ever seen was also know as Kallen Stadtfeld, the calm sick girl at Ashford academy. Lelouch had enjoyed acting like he didn't know her throughout the previous year, even though she had killed for him.

"Q1, while I appreciate you enthusiasm, letting you sortie with the helicopters, would have given the knightmare squad behind them enough time to catch up and surround the target." He responded coolly, as if daring her to argue.

She almost did, Kallen fumed at the fact he never told her about the knightmares behind them, but then calmed herself. This was not after all an isolated incident; there were many times K had only given her part details on the situation, only explaining it in detail afterwards. But she had learned, follow his orders and you'll live. She shivered a moment, remembering how she had gone against his orders before, and her brother had died for it. 'Never again,' she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry K; I got a little carried away." She responded quietly. Lelouch thought about adding more, as he to had been thinking about said incident, but dismissed it. After all he didn't have all day.

"You did well none the less. Ougi dismiss the others and wait till my arrival before doing anything to the target," He ordered.

With that he got up and walk down the stairs. Upon entering the living room he saw Sayoko with a tray of food.

"Master, you should eat before you go to school." She told him importantly.

It sometimes annoyed Lelouch how she told him what to do, but he had grown to appreciated it a little, given she actually cared for his heath and wellbeing.

"I'm sorry Sayoko but other business has come up, I'll have to apologize to Rivals for breaking our match this morning." He spoke thoughtfully as he continued past Sayoko towards the door. "I guess I'll text him after we leave, oh and I need you to drive me to _that _place."

Sayoko frowned slightly, she new what he meant by that place, she was going to become his body guard once they left the house. 'But here' she thought to herself, 'I'm still the maid.'

"At least have some toast before you go; you don't what to faint because of an empty stomach do you?"

Lelouch gave her an evil look, as if to say 'how dare you presume I would faint.' But seeing only concern for his health in her eyes, he backed down.

"Fine, if it'll give you piece of mind," he grad some from the plate she was carrying, "I'll eat it on the way."

Sayoko quickly put the rest of the food on the table and without changing from her maid dress she left the house to get the car ready. Lelouch watched her go, and wondered how he'd feel if she died. 'Certainly it would be easier if she wasn't nagging me to eat, get exercise, or go to school.' He thought to himself, then thinking of the past few years he sighed. 'Then again I'd probably have starved to death without her.' Lelouch acknowledged this by the fact that he rarely eats anything unless it's shoved in front of his face. 'A trait I've had since Nunnally and mothers death.'

"Lelouch," called Rivals in a whining voice as he caught up with him. "What was so important you had to skip _that?_" He asked referring to the chess match Rivals had arranged for him.

"I'm sorry Rivals, but you should check with my schedule before setting up games for me to play."

"What a waste, do you have any idea how much money you could have made?"

Lelouch ignored the question, he continued towards the car parked in front of the school that Sayoko was now driving.

"Huh?" Rivals looked at the car. "You're skipping classes again?"

"Sorry but could you tell the president for me, some stuff cam up this morning." He answered without looking back.

-----

Lelouch walked into the warehouse, the two guards on duty immediately recognized him, and backed down.

"How are things?" he asked Ougi as he entered.

"Kallens pissed as usual, but aside from that everything went according to plan."

Kallen was always in a bad mood when Lelouch arrives at a scene, because it meant she and the rest of the group left. Many people argued against the faceless leader, but had accepted him after Naotospoke up for him, unfortunately shortly before his own death. Since then Ougi and K had run the group. With success after success, and more money in the budget every month, they had grudgingly accepted him. Even if he would not trust them with his appearance, they had even come to respect him.

Lelouch followed Ougi to the center of the warehouse, Sayoko close behind, there stood the capsule.

"So this is what you wanted huh?" Ougi asked casually. "Britannia's big secret?"

"No. not Britannia's, Clovis's secret." responded Lelouch. "Something so secret he'd probably level the city to find it." He turned to Ougi. "Open it."

"What but that's poi…"

"Clovis wouldn't have spent all his time on a new massacring tool!" Lelouch retorted. "He knows he would only lose regard with the nobles for suck a thing."

Ougi stared at Lelouch, then headed for the drivers side of the truck. 'I supposed if anyone here new Clovis it would be him,' he thought to himself. 'They were brothers after all' He pressed the button.

Lelouch watched as the capsule opened and a girl fell out. Ougi stared stunned for a moment, then went to help her, as did Sayoko. Lelouch beat them both; he was beside her before Ougi could get out of his seat. Lelouch used his quick slender fingers to unzip her legs and hands. Then watched as she tugged down the part over her mouth, only to sit there and watch them curiously.

C.C. stared at her rescuer, she couldn't believe her eyes. She stared long and hard at his cold piercing eyes and his raven black hair, his defiant smug appearance.

"Who or..." he started. Then C.C. interrupted him by laughing, a calm but crazy laugh.

"Who would have though, that you'd find me first? Lelouch de Britannia." C.C. asked him with clear sarcasm in her voice.

Lelouch didn't have time for games, and that fact that she knew him irritated him further.

"Who are you, and what are you! More importantly, why where you locked up in that?!" He pointed behind her to the capsule.

C.C. looked behind her at the capsule the turn to face Lelouch, with a slight smile she answered.

"Isn't it normal for men to lock up women?" the sarcasm in her voice wasn't lost on Lelouch, it only mad him angry. Ougi too stared at the strange women, wondering how she could be to calm when only hours before she was in a high security building trapped in a capsule.

After it looked like that was all she had to say, Lelouch began his retort.

"You…." Only to be interrupted again.

"To answer you first question, my name in C.C., and your second and third questions have the same answer. I'm an immortal." her voice now cold and detached.

Her sudden change of tone threw Lelouch off guard, so it took a moment for him to register her words.

"Immortal? Idiot!" he yelled back. "Don't play games with me or I'll test your claim."

One of the guards, Ishda Lelouch noticed, walked forward and rested his hand on the gun still slung over his back. C.C. eyed him for a moment before leisurely stretching her arms and legs and standing up.

"Hmm, go ahead. I have no fear of guns." She responded. "But don't mistake your enemy; I actually want to help you."

"Help me? How, and why? I've never meet you before, and no one should even know I'm alive." C.C. continued to smile as she walked towards him her hand outstretched.

"Hmm, how did I know you were alive? Because we were promised to each other," She continued closer. "I've been looking for you all this time."

'Sarcasm again' Lelouch thought

"Tell me, what is you one true wish." Lelouch looked into her cold eyes and then her outstretched palm. He didn't know why, but he felt like she already new his goal.

"My wish?" he laughed then suddenly he was serious again. "My wish is to destroy Britannia! To destroy this corrupt world and build a better once in it place! One my sister should have lived in!" C.C. smiled at him.

"Then take my hand, and I shall grant you power, power that can help you complete this wish." She stood there smile on her face waiting patently.

Ougi watched confused as Lelouch slowly graded her hand. C.C. pulled herself toward him with frightening speed, and kissed him. It was not a romantic kiss, nor was it a forceful kiss. Lelouch didn't know how to describe it, and didn't care after the images started to race though his head and her voice resonated in his ears. Then it was over and she pulled away.

"From now on were accomplices." She responded coldly.

Just then Ougi's cell phone rang. Lelouch ignored it as he stared dumbstruck at this woman, was this power real, was she telling the truth. He watched her as she looked back at him, an amused expression on her face.

"What!! Le... K!" Ougi quickly change the name as his radio was still on.

Lelouch was irritated but noticed how flustered Ougi was.

"What is it?!" he yelled back unable to hide his annoyance.

"Prince Clovis has just entered the Shinjuku ghetto, in a command unit!"

"What?" Lelouch asked stunned, "why would he go there?" Then he remembered his earlier statement. "Damn it, Ougi we need to get there quickly." Lelouch opened his brief case, and showed it was holding a computer; he walked toward the car Sayoko had parked out side.

"Lelouch?" Ougi asked with concern. "What is he planning to do?"

Lelouch stop a moment, "since he can't get to us, he's going to draw us out by attacking our base."

"Our base? But he doesn't know where it is does he?"

"No he doesn't, which is why he's going to destroy the entire ghetto." Then Lelouch noticed the women walking behind him. He'd almost forgotten. "You're coming with us?"

"Of course." She responded bored

"Well then, you have to do exactly as I tell you."

"I won't be ordered around like one of your pawns." She responded coldly.

"Think of it more as a bodyguard." Sayoko looked at Lelouch and raise an eye brow.

"After all, you can't let me die can you?" C.C. ignored the question and followed him.

They got into the vehicle and Lelouch started typing on his computer, C.C.'s interest increase as she watched his fingers dance faster and faster across the keyboard.

"Ougi, have everyone meet at the railroad by the western exit." He spoke into the radio to the car behind them.

"Huh, the railroad, why?"

"Because were going to drop off supplies." Lelouch smiled as he covered his right eye.

------

Lelouch, Ougi, and the rest of them walk towards the station; there were 5 guards outside the fence, and even more inside given the yells they could hear. Lelouch walked towards the guards, Ougi almost stopped him but C.C. step in his way. When the guards noticed them, they immediately pointed there rifles at Lelouch and Sayoko.

"No trespassing, leave now or we will be force to consider you terrorists." The guard yelled. Then shot the ground in front of Lelouch to prove his point. Lelouch was undeterred; he removed his hand from his right eye and spoke.

"Lelouch de Britannia orders you; go kill all those by the train and the kill yourselves after."

The guards immediately stepped forward, guns up and stated loudly enough for those behind him to hear. "Yes! Your highness!" They entered the fenced area, Ougi and the rest caught up with Lelouch in time to hear the gunshots, and Lelouch's laughter.

"What the hell just happened?" Ougi looked at Lelouch whose eyes shone with triumph.

"We just got more power then we could ever have hoped." Was Lelouch's answer as he move toward the fence, laughing. Upon entering he saw all the bodies, brutally shot to death. Ougi and the others followed.

-----

"Grr, just were the hell are they?!" Kallen yelled front her knightmare at the group around them. They had just heard Clovis tell the army to destroy the ghetto over some sort of speaker system. "Why are we just standing here doing nothing?"

"Calm down Kallen." Minami spoke up. "Ougi said it was K's order, and he hasn't let us down yet." Kallen looked down at Minami from her knightmare, she could have stepped on him at that moment, but he was right. She sighed and tried to calm down. Just then two Sutherlands came out from the buildings further down the rail.

"Found you, damn elevens" Jeremiah called to them through his knightmare.

"Damn it!" Kallen yelled as she ran towards them in her own knightmare.

Jeremiah fired but Kallen dodged the initial shots and fired her slash harkens. Jeremiah blocked with one of his own, then fired his other, Kallen just barley dodged as she went in for the kill. Only to be hit back by the other Sutherland.

"Damn it!" she yelled as her knightmare struggled to get up.

Jeremiah stood in front of her and aimed his rifle. "Dodge thi…" he never got to finish. His seat ejected as he was pummeled by gun fire.

Lelouch smile as he destroyed the sutherlund, his own positioned on the top of the moving train. The other sutherlund attempted to fire at the new enemy, only for Kallen slash harkens tear his knightmare in two.

Kallen watched as the train came to a stop. Wondering who was in the knightmare that had saved her.

"Q1 are you alright?"

"Eh, K? Um, yes I'm fine." She answered startled watched as Ougi step off the train.

Lelouch looked at his group. Though small in number they had made there names against Britannia, following his orders. He new they would trust him with their lives even though he never trusted them with his face.

"I've come to you all bearing present's." he stated to his loyal followers. He watch in almost delight at their expressions, when they saw the train was filled with Sutherlands.

"Were the hell did he get all these?" ask Minami. "Who cares where he got them, now we can fight back!" Tamaki yelled his response.

"Get into you new machines, and let's save our ghetto!" Lelouch spoke encouragingly. "I'll go scout the area and respond back in fifteen minutes, "B1 and 2, you're with me."

"Huh, B1 and B2?" Kallen said confused as she watched two of the Sutherlands stand to follow K. "Who are they?"

"Bodyguards," responded Ougi. Kallen looked at Ishda and Kazuma who were giving instructions on operating knightmares to some of the group. 'I thought they were his bodyguards?' she thought confused.

"Kallen we don't have enough sutherlunds, so just change you energy filler, and join the rest." Ougi climbed into his own machine and stopped to think. 'What is this power, he was able to order the guards to kill themselves.' He thought back to his friend Naoto**,** 'how would he have felt about this?' Ougi remembered the day they meet Lelouch, he had told them everything after saving there hides from the military after a bad op. They had grudgingly accepted his help and even became friends. Then Naoto protected his sister and lost his life because of it. He remembered the look of anger on Lelouch's face when Britannia announced they had defeated the terrorists. Ougi shivered at the memory. 'Well we made it this far, can't turn back now.'

---------

See not much was changed, chapter two will be a lot more expanded as I added more on what the individuals were thinking at the time of battle, but once again it'll have the same story structure as the original.

Ps. don't be afraid to state ideas for the fic as I may actually decide to use them.


	2. A Princes Death

Ok chapter has had a lot added thought it all follow the exact same story as the original I add a lot more explanations and some in depth look at what some character think when in battle.

Enjoy chapter 2 "A Prince's Death."

-------

"P1. Q1 is on her way, with two enemy Sutherlunds close behind her, move into position and destroy the targets on my order." Lelouch gave out his orders with enthusiasm. For the last 15 minutes he had been systematically destroying enemy knightmares.

"Uh, roger." Ougi Responded. He steadied his Sutherlund's rifle against the concrete wall in front of him.

"Do you really think this'll work?" C.C. asked as she laid back leisurely in her own knightmare. "They still out number you five to one." She yawned and looked at the screen with Lelouch's Sutherland on it. Lelouch laughed.

"Of course it'll work; everyone will listen to my orders. So the outcome is clear." He responded as he watched the light's move into position. "P1 fire." He watched his screen as the two ID signals disappeared.

---------

Ougi looked down at the enemy units he had just destroyed; only one of the pilots had ejected safely. He sighed sadly; he always had an empty feeling whenever he was forced to kill. He didn't feel anger, retribution, or even sorrow, not really. He hated the feeling, but he wouldn't stop, he had to continue, to protect his own people. He heard the radio turn on.

"p1, p4, p7, move three hundred meters to the right and fire your slash harkens at three o'clock." Lelouch ordered. Ougi instantly moved and watched as Minami and Ishida joined him. He fired; three more units destroyed, two more enemies' dead, and only felt more emptiness.

---------

C.C. listened to Lelouch's orders bored. She couldn't even watch the enemy knightmares disappear, since Lelouch thought 3 sutherlunds with there transponders on would draw attention. He continued to give his orders. Then suddenly C.C. spoke, as if to herself.

"Yes, of course I see his potential." She looked out her screen at Lelouch's knightmare. "Hmm, no I don't mind. As long as he fulfills the contract he's free to do what he wants afterwards." She waited a minute as if listening for a response. "No, I've forgotten how to be kind."

--------

Lelouch was ecstatic, he was fighting against Britannia, really fighting and wining. 'Ok so I may only be fighting against Clovis, but he has generals to help him.' he thought to himself as he watched more enemies disappear. He had always wondered what he and his group could due if they had more knightmares. But they were nearly impossible to steal, the one's currently on duty were always passkey and password protected, making it nearly impossible to take unnoticed. The stored ones were always too protected to even think about taking, blow up maybe, but not take.

He turned his head to look at C.C.'s knightmare. 'Yes generals who probably fought countless battles, countless victories, losing against me.' He thought proudly. 'And I have her to thank.' Then his screen beeped and he turned back to the battle.

Lelouch watched as almost all the remaining knightmares started to converge on a single spot. 'Then again maybe it is only Clovis I'm fighting.' he sighed frustrated they were making this so easy for him.

"Clovis you're a fool." He spoke as he turned on his radio. "Everyone, enter the old subway at the central park and prepare for orders." He watched as over three fourths of Clovis's remaining forces converted on the spot.

"All units fire at the ceiling and back away for at least 500 meters on my order." Lelouch watched as his enemies got in position. "Now!" he yelled in the radio. The entire screen emptied of ID signals a second later. Then he laughed maniacally.

"I can do it! I can destroy Britannia!" He laughed at Clovis's stupidity, never simply rush into a fight expecting win through force alone, it only makes it easier to use your own force against you. He continued to give orders and planning his next move.

"Just a little more and I'll breach their defenses." He spoke happily. Then his radio turned on.

"K, this is group b3, were under attack!" Lelouch looked startled, and glanced at his screen seeing a single I.D. signal moving at impossible speeds. 'What the hell?'

"What's the situation?" he demanded almost worriedly.

"They all ejected safely, but four got hit in a flash." Lelouch watched as the signal changed directions. 'It can't only be one can it?'

"How many are there?" He asked quickly having to know exactly what he was up against.

"Just one! It must be a new model I've never see…" The radio cut off.

"Hey what happened?" Lelouch watched annoyed as it moved again. 'One unit! They can't stop one unit!' He screamed in his mind.

"K, he ejected safely. Good god, it stops bullets!" Someone yelled

"What?" Lelouch asked surprised. 'A shield? Or advanced amour maybe?'

"What should we do? Ishda! Ugh!"

'Shit that was Kazuma! Damn it!' Lelouch thought. 'What kind of monster is this?'

"N4, N5 slow down. Surround it and wait for reinforcements." He ordered, desperately thinking of a plan.

"Got it!" He heard the response but a second later he heard. "Damn we can't stop this thing!"

"Damn it!" Lelouch cursed loudly, and then he smiled, he had his plan. "Well if this thing is a monster, then I'll have to become a monster to defeat it. P1, take P5, and 3. Lure it into the base 3, entrance 2." He ordered quickly.

"Eh! Base 3, why?" Ougi asked but followed the orders with out hesitation; he knew what happens when you hesitate.

"We're going to use plan F." Lelouch Responded. 'It's a shame to lose it but sacrifices must be made.' He smiled to himself.

"You can't be serious, what of the people living there?" Ougi responded outraged even as he continued as ordered. Lelouch frown, 'Ougi would never approve of this plan except for one thing.' He though then answered.

"Britannia had already swept the area; I had N2 scout it earlier." He lied. "No survivors were found." Lelouch smiled knowing he had just removed Ougi's only argument from the equation, 'and to be fair I might not even be lying about the survivors.' He watched the screen as the enemy unit was catching up.

Ougi continued on stunned. 'Britannia had massacred that area before they arrived?' He knew they had, he had seen the smoke. 'But no survivors?' He continued on as he saw the whitehead not far behind him, its speed was too great; they wouldn't make it in time.

"K! We won't make it. It's to fast!" He yelled into the radio, the deaths of all those people still in his mind.

"Continue on. It's just a little farther. Q1! Support them." Lelouch replied.

"Roger!" Was Kallen only response as she rushed out of the building she was hiding in and tackled the whitehead. It quickly destroyed her knightmare too, but she had succeeded, Ougi and the others were in the subway. The whitehead followed.

"Continue down until you reach the base then scatter. Each of you take one of the three exits and head straight to the surface. Rotated between firing at the target, keep it constant, in can't dodge in these tight quarters." Lelouch sighed; he new that wouldn't finish it off. But, whatever shield it was using slowed him down while being attacked.

"K, we're almost there. Another minute before we disperse." Ougi responded as ordered.

Lelouch picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. The other end was attached to a specific type of answering machine. He waited, phone at his ear, as he counted in his head. Then he spoke.

"G31K7HI9F0." He heard a click on the other end and the ground shook around him.

"Damn it K. You could have warned us about that. You almost buried me!" Tamaki yelled into his radio.

"I had complete faith in your abilities p5." Lelouch responded. "P1, the target?"

"Ah, yeah, it's buried. It stopped to glance at our base when we separated." Ougi watched sadly as the buildings over their secondary base continued to fall.

'Perfect,' Lelouch thought. 'By having them separate he'd have to decide which one to follow, and by showing it was one of our bases, he'd be forced to report back. All the while helpless, against the inevitable collapse.' He smiled, then paused a moment and wondered how many civilians died because of his order. 'Doesn't matter. Britannia did in fact clean out the area, and any survivors of that, are dead now too so I can still blame them.'

"A fitting end don't you think P1." Lelouch called to Ougi making sure everyone else could hear him on the radio. "Britannia's monster was buried beneath the wait of Britannia's victims." He faked the rage in his voice, but it was believable. He quickly gave out orders to the remaining knightmares; he needed to make sure Clovis didn't escape. Then he contacted the ground units.

"Everyone else head to point g5 and wait for infiltration." Then he grabbed the controls of his Sutherland. "Sayuko, witch, were entering the battle now." He spoke coldly.

"That's not how you should speak to a lady." C.C. chimed but Lelouch ignored her.

------------

Lelouch sat at his new throne. He should be happy; he defeated and drove back the army. He made such an impact that Clovis would be striped of his title and rank. To top it off, he was now sitting in Clovis's throne inside the command unit. But Lelouch wasn't happy, quite the opposite. Because Clovis had escaped, against all odds he had slip between his fingers. Lelouch watch the screen as his knightmares ran around the city, picking through the wreckage of destroyed knightmares, helping get to the people trapped in rubble and unburying the dead.

'I must keep up appearances to gain there support.' He thought. Then he looked at the last three knightmares, located in the middle of the area he destroyed, digging their way straight down toward the white knightmare. 'I'm just glad it's transponders still functional.' Lelouch knew he couldn't use the knightmare, at the moment it would be crushed, broken, and he had no one who could fix or even analyze it. But he knew of its importance. 'A knightmare capable of making sutherlunds obsolete.'

Lelouch walked back to the chair and pressed one of the many buttons.

"My fellow Japanese!" He spoke hiding his rage at losing Clovis. "Today we struck a great blow to Britannia!" Then Ougi entered the room and walked quietly forward. "Today we showed Britannia is not invincible!" Ougi move closer and Lelouch lifted his finger from the button, hoping it would be taken as dramatic pause. Ougi whispered something in his ear, not sure if the speakers were off or not. Lelouch smiled.

"Today we brought justice down on the _former_ governor Clovis! Who ordered this massacre! Today royalty died!" Lelouch finished there he no longer had to hide his anger, because the object he desired had been brought to him.

"Your sure?" he asked Ougi.

"Yes, Kallen caught him trying to sneak away in the background." Lelouch almost laughed. He turned off all the lights in the room.

"Bring him in. Then you're free to go." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Go? But why? Ougi asked concerned.

"Because Ougi, I wish to spare you the sight of watching one kill his own brother." Ougi stared at him stunned, before leaving to fulfill his order.

--------------

Clovis stumbled as Ougi threw him into the command room. Lelouch smile at the look of outer terror on Clovis's face. He cowered and backed against the wall as far from Lelouch as possible. Lelouch laughed at him and asked mockingly.

"What's the matter Clovis? You're that afraid of your long lost brother?

Clovis stared at the figure hiding in the shadows. As Lelouch walk closer Clovis recognized him.

"Lelouch, thank god. I thought you'd died." Then he paused for a moment, the fear returning, and asked. "You did all this?" Lelouch only nodded a large frown on his face. "But, you wouldn't kill me would you? We're brothers!" Lelouch continued to walk forward frowning. Then his right eye glowed, and he asked the question he had long waited to have answered.

"Tell me everything you know of mother and Nunnally's death." Clovis stopped shaking and answered in a monotone voice.

"Prince Schneizer and Princess Cornelia know."

"They killed them?" Lelouch asked practically yelling. When Clovis didn't answer he asked. "Is that all you know?"

"Yes."

Lelouch looked at his brother as the geass left him. He raised the gun to Clovis's head. Clovis yelled and begged for mercy as loud as he could, Lelouch only watched him. With his gun next to Clovis's head, his only reply was.

"Worthless." He fired.

------------

Outside the door, Ougi had heard the screams for mercy, and the finishing shot. He covered his head, and he tried to convince himself it was only right. 'That man had killed more Japanese with one sentence, then all the Britannians we killed over our entire life!' He struggled within himself. He managed to realize that even if he didn't like it, Clovis deserved to die. Ougi walked down the hall to go help the search and rescue teams. He walked by a door leading to Clovis's personal quarters, and saw the strange girl who had given Lelouch this power. She was stretched out across a frilly bed hugging a pillow. He continued on, thinking how useless it is to have a bed in the middle of a command center. As he drew neared to the exit he walked past a kitchen designed to feed the soldiers in prolonged attacks. There was Sayoko, diligently preparing a feast in honor of their victory. She was using the rather large food supplies already available. 'Britannian's have too many luxuries.' He thought to himself. 'Or perhaps it was only Clovis.' Then finally he was outside. He looked at all the wounded who were being treated. He walk to the closest medic, and asked what he could do to help.

------

So, how do you like the new chapter 2. The first part had a lot added on to it, thought and explanation wise.

Chapter three is turning out to be a real sentimental chapter even compared to the original.

Ps. don't be afraid to state ideas for the fic as I may actually decide to use them.


	3. Past Reflections

it was well after dark when they finannly undug the white head

First of all thank you to konrademkool for pointing that out. Somehow my story didn't save properly on my computer. So I replace it with a proof read version of it. There will probably still be some mistakes though. Also I do have one point to argue with you. I do not believe "knightmare" should be capitalized, because to me it would be like capitalizing "car" whenever it's used in a sentence.

Also I didn't mention this before, but you shouldn't expect many updates aside from weekends.

--

It was well after dark when they finally uncovered the whitehead.

"They brought it to base 2, with the other destroyed knightmares. The frame was badly dented and is obviously useless, but the cock pit was still intact. Upon forcing open the cockpit they were attacked by the pilot, who has now been subdued. He's also locked in base 2, waiting for your decision." Sayuko made her report as she brought Lelouch a tray of food.

Given the fact that his identity was secret he could hardly eat with the others. He ate his food with a vigor that surprised them both. 'Well I haven't eaten any but toast all day' he thought to himself. Thankfully Clovis's body was hidden by the command table in front of him.

"Was there any else of interests?" Lelouch asked.

"Well," Sayuko hesitated for a moment. "The pilot, It was an honorary Britannian."

Lelouch stopped eating. 'An honorary Britannian would normally never be aloud to pilot a knightmare, especially a top secret one.'

"His name?"

"Kururugi Suzaku." She responded knowing Lelouch had a previous relationship with Suzaku.

Lelouch himself thought about his time at prim minister Kururugi's house. It had taken almost the entire time he was there, before he became friends with the green eyed boy. 'And that was only because he had taken pity on me.'

"Hmm, really?" Lelouch asked in a sarcastic voice. "I guess I'll have to pay him a visit." "Go bring Ougi, and find out where that witch ran off to." Sayuko raised an eyebrow. "No I don't what to see her; I just want to know were she is."

"Yes master." Sayuko left to fulfill her orders, and he returned to his meal.

Several minute latter Ougi had arrived.

"You wished to see me Lelouch?"

"Ah, so how's the party?"

"Um, well everyone's in a good mood, even those that lost loved one had come to celebrate the death of Clovis. That C.C. girl is down there too. She had asked Sayuko to make her a pizza." Ougi respond a little confused at the question.

"Hmm, good they deserve a break." Lelouch then leaned forward. "After the party I want this thing destroyed." He waved his hand around the room.

"The command unit? Why?"

"It is useless to us, and far too easy to detect. We shall destroy it and bury the remains; we've already taken all the knightmares. For the next few days, you'll be going through the wrecked knightmares looking for spar parts, and sakuridie batteries." Then he leaned back again. "Other then that, we'll have to lay low for a while. Despite this great victory, we have nowhere near enough support or supplies needed to bring down the army."

Ougi watched Lelouch carefully.

"What about a revenge strike? Surly they'll attack again after what we did."

"No, they won't." Lelouch responded. "The government is in shambles and it'll take a while before they can stabilize it, they'll create a cover story of course. They won't be able to admit we defeated them. By the time they do get things together, they'll be no evidence that we're even still here." Ougi had to admit it made sense. Lelouch stood up and walked toward Ougi.

"Now I would like to interrogate the prisoner."

Suzaku walked to the guest room. He stood and watched the sickly child from the door. He had hated this child. He refused to eat his father's food. He never fought back. He was both weak and pathetic. But, he never lost his pride. No matter how many times Suzaku beat him, or called him names. This boy always just starred back at him with that superior look. For that one reason Suzaku had come to respect, even like him. But he wondered, looking at the boy who seemed to waste away, even as he watched him. What had caused such a proud man to give up on life?

Suzaku walked towards him. Lelouch was weak; he hadn't eaten anything in days. But still he managed to look up at Suzaku. Suzaku flinched at the look of defiance, and hatred in those eyes, but he continued forward. A tray of food in his hands, He placed it beside Lelouch, and watched as the boy's stomach tried to force him to eat. Lelouch on the other hand had a different idea; he just continued to stare at Suzaku. Suzaku sighed then asked as simply as he could.

"Do you want to live?"

The question startled Lelouch, why was this boy who seemed to hate him, asking such a question now.

"I have nothing to live for." He responded. Suzaku took this as an opportunity to sit beside him.

"What about your dreams?"

"Dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah you know something you wish to happen no mater what. Everyone strives to complete there wish even if it means death." Suzaku watched as Lelouch's looked turn to puzzlement.

"Your smarter then I thought."

"Not really," Suzaku responded. "It's something my mother told me."

Lelouch looked at the youth curiously, suspecting some sort of trap. But he replied anyway. 'After all, what does one have to loose after given up on life.' He thought.

"I had a wish once, a great wish. It was shattered before my eyes, and thus, my current state." He would have waved his hand over his body, but it exhausted him to much, so he just sat there.

Suzaku wasn't deterred; he'd been able to get this far, if only he could find something else. He thought back to all his mothers' old sayings.

"What about a promise?" Suzaku asked. "I wish may disappear anytime, but a promise can only truly be broken when one is dead?" he looked for a reaction but non came.

"The only person I ever made a promise to is dead. There is no point now." Lelouch respond sadly.

"That not true!" Suzaku nearly yelled. Realizing he startled Lelouch, he calmed himself down and continued. "I made a promise to my mother long ago, and to this day, even when she's no longer around, I'll keep my word."

This caught Lelouch's interest, what promise could they have made? Why would he still be willing to complete it? Lelouch was about to ask but Suzaku responded first.

"I have to." He said sadly. "Otherwise how could I face her when I die?" Lelouch thought this over but he still had to ask.

"And what was this promise?"

"To protect as many people a can, to save as many lives as I can, even if I end up being hated for it." Suzaku watched as Lelouch's expression change slightly. He new this was the best he could do. He wasn't smart enough to figure out anything else. So he asked once again.

"Do you want to live?" he held out his hand to Lelouch.

Suzaku watched as Lelouch contemplated everything he said. He watched as Lelouch seemed to be lost in a memory. He stood there for several minutes, didn't even move when tears started to come for Lelouch's eyes. Then, Lelouch suddenly grad his hand. Suzaku helped the starved boy off the floor and into a chair. Then reached down, grabbed the tray, and put the food in front of him.

Lelouch looked at the food. He slowly started to eat, careful not to overrun his system. For the first time in two months, he had a reason to live.

It would be another two weeks before he was back to normal health, and a week later before he asked Suzaku why he saved him. Suzaku's only response was.

"I don't believe in suicide."

"Well I need to repay you." Lelouch stated. "I won't be in anyone's debt."

"How about the next time you see someone wasting away, you try and help them." Suzaku responded happily.

"deal." Lelouch shook Suzaku's hand.

Now walking down the corridor leading to Suzaku's room Lelouch wondered if it would be his turn to show pity. Ougi opened the door and walked in with him. Upon seeing the door open, Suzaku's eyes widened in shock.

"Lelouch!" The surprise in Suzaku's voice was hard to miss. Then seeing Ougi he turned to him. "So you kidnap students as well? What purpose could thi…"

"I was not kidnapped." Lelouch interrupted. "and I'd prefur it if you didn't use my name."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, trying to grasp his head around what he had said.

Kallen walked hurriedly down the corridor. She had been told the pilot of the whitehead was an honorary britanian, and she was about to give him a piece of her mind. 'Stupid traitor!' she thought as she reached the door. She was about to open it, when Suzaku spoke.

"You mean you're the leader of the terrorists?" Suzaku almost yelled. Kallen stopped. 'Was k in there?'

"Yes I am." Lelouch replied coldly.

"But why? Why betray your own people." Suzaku's question rang through Kallen head. 'K is a Britannian! But then why?'

"In order to fulfill my last promise." Suzaku looked at the ground as Lelouch spoke.

"So then, is there no way I could change your mind?" he asked desperately.

"I destroyed an entire city block in order to stop you. You figure it out." Lelouch added sarcastically. Suzaku looked at Lelouch and almost smiled.

"Still as arrogant as always." He looked right into Lelouch's eyes. "So what are you going to do about me?" he watched as Lelouch sighed and sat down.

"I don't know. I would prefer not to kill you, but I doubt you'd join me right?"

"No I wouldn't. Terrorism is…"

"Against you beliefs." Lelouch finished. There were a few moments of silence before Lelouch added. "By the way I fulfilled my dept to you." Suzaku looked at him for a moment, before he caught on.

"So you save someone's life?" he asked. "Or are to talking about your group?"

"No I save the lives of two people, though I suppose it could apply to them as well." Lelouch answered. Then added. "So why are your with Britannia anyway? What's your new dream?"

"I wish to be able to change Britannia from within in order to better the lives of the lower numbers." Lelouch looked at Suzaku startled. He had seen him lie before, but never directly to Lelouch.

"You lied to me."

"What?" Suzaku seemed startled. "No that's really my dream, it's all I've work for, since seven years ago." Lelouch studied Suzaku's expression.

"Perhaps it's not me you're lying too. No matter, no one can lie to me anymore." Lelouch's right eye lit up.

"You will answer all my questions truthfully."

"yes." His voice sounded monotone.

"What is your true wish?"

"To die." This time it was Lelouch's turn to be surprised. "To die as penance, for killing my father."

"But why go this far? Why join the Britannian military? Why throw yourself into battle?" Lelouch asked desperately. Then he heard the exact same response he heard seven years prior.

"I don't believe in suicide."

Ougi decided to leave the room, knowing what was to come. Opening the door he saw Kallen leaning against the wall. He took her and walked further down the hall. Then she spoke.

"Why did his answer change?"

"Because K used truth serum on him." Ougi wasn't used to lying, but Kallen failed to notice.

"And him being Britannian? How can we trust him? How do we know he's not just trying to gain power for himself?" her voice seemed distracted.

"He explained everything to me and Naoto." He had her attention now. "Something tragic happened in his past, so tragic he gave up on life."

"But then…"

"Let me finished." He interrupted. "He nearly died, wasting away into nothing. Suzaku saved his life. He reminded K of a promise he had made long ago, to a person already passed on." Ougi stopped at an opening and leaned against the wall. "He lives only to fulfill that promise."

"Why? If there already dead, what's the promise worth?"

"Who knows? But his pride won't let him drop it. His pride is literally the only thing keeping him alive." Kallen wasn't quite convinced.

"What is this promise, he so desperately wants to complete." She asked. Ougi's look darkened, and then, looking at the ceiling, he smiled a little.

"If you were to ask him what his true wish was, like he did with Suzaku." He started. "He'd tell you that he wants to destroy Britannia. Destroy this corrupt world, and build a better one. One his sister could have been proud of, if she were still alive." Kallen's thought about those words. She thought back to Naoto and they fought together to complete their own dream. 'If that is his true dream, then I'll follow him to the end of the earth. No mater who or what he is.' Then she watched stunned as a tear crawled down Ougi's cheek. "Then, he'd probably kill himself afterwards."

Lelouch walked down the hallway. He threw the gun he was holding back towards the door. He had fulfilled Suzaku's wish, and it affected him, more then he thought possible. Up ahead he could hear Ougi talking with Kallen. He stopped and sat down against the wall, he was tired. He called Kazuma to get Sayuko, and clear the way for his departure. Knowing Ougi was protecting the only entrance to the hall, he drifted off.

Lelouch ran after Nunnally, he could barley see her.

"Nunnally! Be careful! You could hurt yourself out here!" He called to her. Then Marianna came for behind him.

"Nunnally stop scaring you brother."

"Sorry mother, sorry brother." Nunnally spoke as she seemed to walk out of the darkness around them.

"Well this should be a good enough spot, don't you think?" Marianna asked to children.

"For what?" Lelouch asked confused, trying to figure out why they were way out here, in the middle of the night.

"Look up." Marianna smile at her son. Lelouch was skeptical but then hearing Nunnally's cries of amazement he looked at the sky.

"Amazing." he watched the sky, lit up with more stars then he had ever seen. Marianna laid on the grass. Her two children soon followed. They watched the stars for what seemed like hours. Then Nunnally pointed to the sky.

"A shooting star!" she cried as they watched it raced across the sky. "We should make a wish!" then she turned to her brother. "What would you wish for?"

Lelouch thought about it.

"I wish to be able to protect you and mother from all the dangers in the world." Nunnally smiled at his response.

"And what of you mother?" she asked.

"I'd be happy if we could just live like this forever." Marianna smiled happily. "And you?"

Nunnally thought long and hard. Then after several moments she responded.

"I wish the world was a gentler place."

Lelouch sat up and looked at Nunnally.

"I'll make it a better place, if that's what you want." He stated enthusiastically.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Marianna's face darkened. "Well, unfortunately the star can only grant one wish." Her voice was sad. "Let's get to bed shall we?"

Lelouch was kicked in the leg. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the strange women in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to pick you up." C.c. responded. Lelouch got up and notice Sayuko standing behind her.

"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea she was going to kick you." She apologized.

"It's ok." He looked at c.c. "Does this mean you plan on coming?"

"Of course, were promised to each other." She answered coldly. "Therefore I'm going wherever you are."

Lelouch thought about it a moment. 'Promised to each other?' He looked a C.C. then smiled. 'Maybe I can use that.'

"I assume this is part of our contract you mentioned." He thought back to when she gave him the geass.

"Perhaps."

"Very well, it's a small price to pay. Sayuko! Let get going, I have school tomorrow." He looked at his watch. '5:00, well I guess I'll be sleeping in class.'

--

Well that's chapter three. A lot of flashbacks in this episode, but I thought they were necessary. The next episode will be set mostly in ashfold. I hope I can get everyone personalities right.

Falsemassiah: you were almost right, but you have to remember that, it was only because of Nunnally that Suzaku became friends with Lelouch in the first place. I added some stuff so they got a mutual respect for each other, but didn't really become friends.

Questions: what do you think of the changes to Lelouch's past? And do you want the Jeremiah / zero thing to happen, or do you want my to do something else?


	4. Everyday Life

Chapter 3 already! enjoy.

--

"I present Lelouch de Britannia heir to the title of seventeenth to the throne of Britannia."

Lelouch walked, head held high, straight towards his father. The nobles around him were silent but he could imagine what they had talked about only moments before. He stopped in front of his father and spoke with all the strength he could muster.

"My lord emperor! My mother is dead! My sister is dead!"

Charles answered with a bored look on his face.

"What of it?"

"What of it?" Lelouch's responded surprised. "I demand revenge!"

"Revenge? You sought an audience with the throne to ask this?" he waved his hand. "Bring in the next supplement; I have no time to entertain children."

"Father!" Lelouch ran towards the stairs. The imperial guards block his path but Charles wave then off. "Why didn't you protect them? Why won't you even let me attempt vengeance?" he yelled at his father rage in his eyes. "You're the most powerful man on the planet!"

"I have no need for the weak." Charles responded. "Your mother was weak, your sister was weak. Thus, both are dead. I have already prepared my speech for the masses. The crown is not required to do any more."

"Weak?" was Lelouch's despite reply.

"Such is the way of the royal family."

"Then I shall renounce my claim to the throne! I've had enough of being you successor!" he yelled. "I've had enough of being caught up in these petty squabbles!"

"You are dead." Charles answered. "You have been dead since the day you were born. Who gave you the clothes you wear? Your food, your home, even your life! I gave the all to you! You have not even lived a single moment in you life! You foolish can you be?" Charles stood up yelling, and watched as Lelouch fell over in fear. "Lelouch, a dead man has no rights, you will go to Japan. A prince should make an excellent hostage."

Lelouch opened his eyes as the alarm clock blared at him. He reached to turn it off, but realized he was on the floor. Then he heard a loud crunch, and got up. He looked at his clock, now in pieces next to his bed. The girl who had took over his bed in one night just laid there as if she had never broken it.

"Hey!" she ignored him.

Lelouch got up and walked to the bathroom. His dream was still fresh in his mind. He dunked his head in the sink to try and snap out of his daze, and nearly jumped when he looked in the mirror. His father was staring back. Lelouch stared long and hard at his fathers face. Guessing it was a hallucination from being half asleep, he trying to force himself to believe it was real. Then staring at his hallucination, he responded to the last sentence his father had said to him, and spoke words he wished he had said that day.

"I'll show you! I'll show you what a dead man can do!" he snarled at his mirror. He turned and walked back to his room. He got dressed for school and then saw the pizza he had ordered for C.C. only 2 hours before. Food made by someone else, food pay for using money the Ashfolds gave him. He reached to grab a slice, as in to show the world that he new he was dead, and that he didn't care. But there was only one other person in the room, and she threw a pillow at the side of his head.

Lelouch left the room nursing his sore head, and wondering why she was even in his room, when there were plenty of others in the house.

Sayuko meet him at the stairs.

"Your breakfast is already ready." she told him. "I just finished calling the chairman; he's willing to see you at eight thirty, just before you first class." She responded showing no sign she had been up for more then twenty four hours. Lelouch himself only got one hour of sleep at the most.

"Thank you Sayuko." He answered in a calm reassuring voice. "I'm glad he'll see me so early. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Sir?"

"I'm not planning on doing anything dangerous today, so you should get some rest."

"And what about you sir?"

"I'll sleep in class, so I'm fine." Lelouch walked past Sayuko not giving her time to respond, and stated to eat his breakfast. Sayuko sighed, realizing the conversation was over she left to get some sleep.

Lelouch was having a better day then he thought, his meeting with the chairman had gone well, and he had successfully slept through his physics class, now he only had to talk to C.C., and he could get some real sleep.

Just then something hit him, and he opened his eyes.

"You were asleep just now, weren't you? Your hand stopped moving." Milly Ashfold told him as she continued to hit him with the folded paper.

"Could you please not hit me?" He responded sleepily.

"That's for ditching me yesterday." Rivals looked over.

Lelouch continued to listen to the student counsel's banter and responded when necessary hardly even thinking it would directly involve him.

"Guts!" Milly suddenly yelled.

"That thing again?" rivals wined.

Lelouch responded again with out really paying attention and watched Milly, wondering why she was in such a good mood. The conversation shifted to Shirly but Lelouch didn't notice as he was falling back to sleep.

"You pervert!" Shirly yelled and jolted Lelouch from his daze once more.

Milly only smiled then look straight at Lelouch. 'Oh no!' Lelouch though to himself, after seeing the look in her eyes.

"By the way Lelouch." She said mischievously. "Gramps told me you've been hiding something very interesting form me lately. Care to explain?" she continued to smile as Lelouch glared at her.

"You're very well informed. Aren't you president?" Lelouch answered wondering when this morning the chairman had spoke to her, and if he told her everything, or only enough to keep her pestering him. 'Probably the latter.' He thought.

"Gramps only told me it was a very private matter, and that you'd prefer it didn't get out any time soon." Lelouch could have applauded the chairman for his choice of words, if he wasn't cursing him at that moment.

"Well you'll just have to figure it out yourself president. But you should hurry. On Thursday anything you find will be useless." He watch with satisfaction as it was her turn to glare at him. But he had probably dug himself his own grave, as now there was no way Milly would let this go until the final day.

"Hey, can't you tell me?" rivals asked excitedly.

"Of course not." Lelouch answered. "You'll tell Milly everything the first chance you get."

"I can keep a secret." Shirly spoke up. Lelouch softened his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Shirly, but I really want to keep this a surprise." Lelouch watched as Shirly returned to her work. 'This will probably devastate her.' He though to himself then tried to return to his nap. Only to be hit by another folded paper.

Lelouch returned to his board, he had successfully slept through the rest of his classes, only taking a mild interest when he saw Kallen had returned to school. Now he only had to talk to C.C..

He found her in the living room putting a sticker on some sort of point's card for Pizza Hut. Noticing the box of pizza on the coffee table he tried to grad a slice, only to have the whole box taken away.

"Not for you!" was C.C.'s only response.

Lelouch shrugged and sat in the chair.

"So have you figured out what to do with me yet?" C.C. asked him. Lelouch was startled by how she seemed to read his mind.

"Yes, I have." C.C. looked up from her point's card with a curious look. Lelouch continued. "I assume you won't be content to live outside the school, away from me?" C.C. only nodded.

"And I assume you won't simply stay in my room for days on end." She nodded again. Her cold eyes trying to figure out where he was going.

"Then you only option is to join the school."

"School?" C.C. asked. "And you think they could teach me?"

"Probably not." Lelouch admitted. "But you could always skip most of you classes, and sleep through the one you don't." C.C. was skeptical.

"Of course you'd have to deal with you classmates and such, as they would want to try to get to know you, but that'll stop if you just ignore them." She was still skeptical.

"You could then freely wonder the campus, and outside without rousing suspicion." Lelouch took one look at her and sighed.

"And all you can eat pizza on Thursdays for lunch."

"I'm in." she said almost immediately.

"Good then that settled." Lelouch watched as C.C. grabbed a slice of pizza hungrily. "Your first class is Thursday morning, be sure to be there. Oh and your now my fiancé, be sure to announce it in class please."

"Fiancé?" she asked, a string of cheese dangling from her mouth.

"That parts more for my own benefit."

"Want to brag to all your friends?" she asked slyly.

"No, more like, I want to get all the annoying fan girls off my back. By the way, you'll also have to create a cover story for how we meat to give to several of my friends."

"Friends?"

"First of all there's Milly, she's blond and annoyingly stubborn about getting her way. She's also the president of the student counsel, and another reason I'm having you be my fiancé. Rivals is the blue hair boy, watch out for him because he's a pervert. Then the long red head is Shirly, she'll be the most bothersome since she has a crush on me." Lelouch noticed C.C. wasn't listening anymore. So he got up and started for the stairs.

"You should watch out for Kallen." speaking as he walked. "She's the red girl pretending to be sick."

"Why should I car about her?" C.C. asked.

"Cause she may have seen you yesterday, she works for me." C.C.'s eyes lit up at this.

"And does she know about you?"

"No she doesn't. Feel free to bug her, or drop all the hints you want if it pleases you." He stopped at the stairs expecting more.

"You don't seem too worried about her discovering you. How come?"

"No, I'm not." He responded then continued. "Because she's been mine since the day her brother died." Seeing C.C.'s curious eyes, he elaborated. "Her brother died because she disobeyed an order, due to her eagerness to prove herself. She to would have died to if I didn't send others to rescue her. Since then she's obeyed every one of my orders to the letter. She knows both her brother and Ougi knew who I was, why I fight, and both believed in me. This led her to trust me so much she's literally laid her life in my hands."

"And what if she feels betrayed, about you lying to her?" C.C. asked trying to find a hole in his reasoning.

"If she feels betrayed and wonders why I didn't trust her, she'll simply remember that day. How she disobeyed me in the most dire of circumstances, and believe it was her own fault for my mistrust."

"You really though this through haven't you."

"One must know his pawns in order to use them correctly." He voiced softened. "I learn that lesson the very same day she learned hers." He continued up stairs to prepare C.C.'s fake background story, fake parents, and have the fake parents sign her forums."

C.C. watched him go, and continued to eat her pizza.

"Yes he does believe he's that." She responded to the air.

"No I think he'll be quite surprised, when they finally come out." She grabbed another slice while listening.

"Emotions are too hard to destroy." she laid back and devoured another slice.

--

Ok this chapter tuned out to be a lot longer then originally planed, so I broke it into two. Chapter 5 is pretty much about C.C.'s first day, after that I'll be able to get back on to other things in the story.

Ok now my questions: what do you think of Lelouch using C.C. to get all the fan girls off his back, and to stop Milly for constantly trying to use him, for her pairing games?

And how do you think zero will introduce himself?


	5. CC's First Day

Part 2 of chapter 4 but I'll call it chapter 5 now. I thought it would be better to post two separate chapters then to have one really long one.

--

Thursday morning.

Milly rushed up to the building, and tried to open it. 'Locked.' She thought as she started to bang on the door. Then the door opened and Sayuko stood in front of her.

"Miss Ashfold what…?"

"Milly ignored her and pushed past. She quickly rushed to the stairs, and up towards Lelouch's room. Her eyes scanning everything she past, hoping to see some sign of what she was looking for.

The past two days had been a nightmare for Milly Ashfold. She had done everything in her power besides breaking into his home, in order to try and find out what he was hiding. Now she had even done that.

Milly reached his door, she heard Sayuko coming up the stairs after her. She opened the door and, started stunned, her mouth dropped open. Lelouch was lying in his bed wearing nothing but his underwear, and beside him was a girl she had never seen before. Milly took in her appearance, her long green hair, her slightly pale skin. Sayuko pushed Milly away from the door, and closed it silently.

"Miss Ashfold! What would you grandfather say if he knew about this?" she asked angrily.

Milly looked at Sayuko then smiled slyly.

"I'm sorry Sayuko, I had something important to tell Lelouch, but I suppose it can wait." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, please don't tell him. It would be embarrassing if Lelouch knew, and I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Sayuko looked alarmed at Milly, then responded softly.

"Thank you for understanding." She hurriedly walked Milly back outside. Milly smiled thinking her blackmailing had worked. But once she was outside Sayuko returned towards Lelouch's room.

"Master Lelouch." She called from outside. Lelouch opened his eyes. Sayuko continued from outside the room.

"I let her see just as you asked, you were right, she seemed desperate." Lelouch smiled as he heard this. He had given Milly the biggest chance to make a fool out of him yet. But if everything went as planed, it would be her greatest loss.

"Thank you Sayuko." Lelouch looked at his new clock. 'Almost time,' he though. Then seeing C.C. still fast asleep, he kicked her off the bed. C.C. hit the floor with a thud.

"How rude." She spoke as she slowly got up. "Is that any way to treat you fiancé?"

"It's the only way I could think off to wake you." Lelouch spoke as he grabbed his clothes. "You have school in an hour, I suggest you get ready." He left to have his shower.

Milly was ecstatic. First classes had just started, but being her spare she was pacing the halls, trying to decide how best to humiliate Lelouch. 'I could announce it over lunch break.' She thought. 'Have them hunt him down and explain everything.' She imagined the hordes of girls who would probably beat it out of him in spite. Then she turned the corner and saw her, the girl who was with Lelouch. She was wearing a school uniform and following the secretary. 'This is prefect.' She though as she followed them to Lelouch's class.

"Everyone please pay attention." The teacher called to the class.

"We have a new student joining or class today, she's joining a little late do to her parents returning to the mainland." She looked at the door where the secretary was now standing. "Please show her in." C.C. walked into the class and noticed everyone staring at her. She looked over the class and quickly spotted Lelouch.

"Miss, Clemings is it." The teacher asked. C.C. nodded, and he continued on. "Please introduce yourself to the class, and tell them a little about yourself."

C.C. faced the rest of the class and spoke in a cold voice.

"My name is Cecelia Clemings, though I'd prefer you call me C.C., I like pizza and anything pizza related." Then she looked at Lelouch and smiled. "I am also engaged to Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Eh!?" everyone in the class had jumped at this, to stunned for words. Shirly was staring straight at C.C.. 'This has to be a joke! It's got to be! Engaged, they probably don't even know each other. Right?' her mind ran endlessly. It was Lelouch that broke the silence.

"Come now C.C., did you have to announce it like that? Rivals hasn't even had time to drool over you yet." He was smiling. 'Your enjoying this aren't you?' she thought. Then she noticed the blue headed boy behind Lelouch, he seemed as if his head would explode.

"Lelouch!? How could you… I mean you didn't even… you traitor!" he finally spoke as he put his head on his table.

"I only announced it so other would know you're out of their league." C.C. responded to Lelouch's earlier question.

The teacher had now also regained her composure, and noticed the obsessive whispering in his class.

"Quit! I won't have talking in my class. Miss Clemings, please sit over there next to Kallen, she's the one with short red hair." she looked at the rest of the class. "The rest of you please maintain yourselves until class is over."

"C.C. saw Kallen glaring at her as she continued forward. Walking past Shirly, she heard her mumbling to herself.

"Engaged, engaged, does that mean they kissed…? Or could they have… oh god, why lulu…?" she lost the rest as she got further away.

Outside the class room Milly was sulking down the hall. She could have cried that very moment. 'Damn you Lelouch.' she thought. 'You planed this all just to get at me didn't you.'

Lelouch was at the student counsel meeting. But everyone was just staring at him expectantly. Even Kallen who had only joined yesterday seemed to want answers. It was rivals who final broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked pathetically. "I thought we were friends?" Lelouch signed

"I didn't tell you because you're terrible with secrets."

"So is this what you were doing all those times you ditched me?" rivals asked, but Shirly interrupted him.

"lulu are you sure you like her, does she even know you, how long have you seen each other, that's not long enough for a relationship is it, your going to fast, why marriage, your still in school, she seems cold and distant, where is she anyways, who could you talk about love when you don't even know were she is, what she got that I…" she finally stopped realizing what she was about to say. Lelouch stared at her hard, trying to figure out how one to speak so long without breathing. It took a while before he could decipher her words.

"So what are the answers?" Kallen asked staring at him suspiciously. "How long have you known each other, what is she like and where do you think she is right now?"

'Did she recognized her?' he though before answering.

"I've known her for quite some time, how long I not going to say. She's very cold and calculating, but has a child like curiosity; she loves pizza, and has a knack for knowing exactly what someone needs. Whether she uses that to help or hurt the person depends on her mood." Lelouch responded as easily as if Kallen has asked him what he was eating for lunch. "She's probably in the cafeteria right now, as I told her they were serving pizza for lunch."

"He knows this much about her? And he still talks like lulu. Does this mean he really cares for her? Oh god lulu…" Shirly realized she had talked out loud as everyone was starring at her. "What? Oh…" she blushed. Milly sighed and got up from her chair. She had been unusually quite due to her depression, but Shirly had given her the opportunity she needed.

"You know Shirly." She slyly placed her hands of her shoulder. "Lelouch was sleeping in the same bed with her this morning." Lelouch jumped out of his chair.

"How'd you know that!" he yelled.

"Oh, he actually did." Rivals responded. "Shirly nearly fainted, and Lelouch faked a blush.

C.C. was wondering the grounds. Lelouch had kept his word. Her stomach now full of pizza, she watched as different clubs preformed there activities. Then getting bored, she sat down beside a tree. Only to have someone's shadow block out the sun. Shirly was standing over her.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Shirly just glared at her.

"How do you know Lelouch?" she asked equally as coldly.

"Hmm, I'm his fiancé. Didn't you hear?" Shirly looked like she could have killed her right there.

"I heard. But I can't believe it." She watched for C.C.'s expression to change.

"I've never heard of you before."

"L.L. likes to keep secrets"

"L.L.?" Shirly asked startled.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, Cecelia Clemings, our name are quite similar." She sat up while talking, forcing Shirly to sit down in order to look at her properly. "So since my nicknames C.C., I though his should be L.L. he doesn't seem to like it though." She admitted.

Shirly sighed, 'was she really this close to him?'

"So how do you become friends with Lelouch?" C.C. asked. Shirly responded forgetting she was mad at C.C..

"Well, at first I couldn't bring myself to like him. He never took anything seriously. But this one time I saw this car accident. No matter who you looked at it, it was the person who came from behinds fault. But no one would come and help. Then…" Shirly looked up lost in her memories. "Lulu didn't say he did it, or laugh at him. He just had on his usual bored face. I started wondering, what he was thinking, and what he wanted to do…?"

"And you fell in love?" C.C. interrupted.

"Huh, well…" Then she remembered who she was talking with. "No, no nothing like that."

"It's ok." C.C. responded almost comfortingly, and then added. "It's not like you could take him away." Shirly scowled at her.

"So how'd you meet him?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I guess you could say it was a similar situation." She said thinking back to when Lelouch opened the capsule. "But I was the one in need of saving."

Shirly looked at C.C. and sighed. She smiled and thought. 'Maybe she's not so bad.'

"Alright, you might be his fiancé. But that doesn't mean I'll give up."

"Do what you want." C.C. was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on we got gym soon." Shirly graded C.C.'s arm and pulled her up.

"Um I got something to do first." She pulled away and watched Shirly leave. 'What an annoying girl, one minute wear enemies, next where rivals, then she wants to be friends.' She sighed and walked the opposite direction Shirly went, not wanted to upset her pizza filed stomach with gym. Then she noticed Lelouch leaning against the railing on the school roof.

Milly watched as C.C. entered the school. She saw how she looked at Lelouch and decided to follow. When she got to the roof she saw C.C. leaning against the wall, watching Lelouch sleep.

C.C. though about wakening Lelouch, but decided against it. She noticed Milly's entrance and turned to face her.

"Why don't you wake him?" Milly asked.

"The only time he seems peaceful is when he's sleeping."

"Hmm," Milly looked at him. "I suppose your right." Then she grabbed C.C.'s arm. "So you're his fiancé? Then you should know some of his secrets right." C.C. only stared at her. "Come on?" she asked desperately. "You ruined my only chance to embarrass him in front of the school give me something. Please?"

"Well…" She though back to Lelouch's terrorist activities. "Let's just say, he likes to do naughty things, outside of school."

"Naughty things?" Milly's brain came up with its own conclusions. She started laughing out loud.

Lelouch instantly woke from his nap. Milly's laughter had always sent shivers down his spine, due to that fact it was normally at him. Seeing C.C. and Milly together he asked.

"What did you tell her?"

"Milly answered by saying "naughty things." Then laughed a little more

"Are you trying to ruin my reputation?"

"You have a reputation?" C.C. asked. Milly continued to laugh.

C.C. was back on the ground. She had managed to sneak away from Lelouch while Milly distracted him. Turning a corner she heard Shirly talking to several other girls. She quickly hid behind the corner, and tried to sneak away. Unfortunately Kallen was blocking her path. 'Damn it, can't these people leave me alone.' She thought as Kallen looked around to make sure no one else was around.

"So who are you really, and why were you in Shinjuku Tuesday?"

"I could ask you the same thing." C.C. mused, and then eyeing the pouch in Kallens hand, guessed it was some sort of weapon. Lelouch had warned her.

"Um I…. that is…" Kallen was suddenly on the defensive.

"Relax, Q1." C.C. slyly grabbed Kallens hand and twisted the pouch out.

"Hey!" Then Kallen stopped, realizing what C.C. had said. "So you do know K." she spoke as C.C. examined the pouch.

"K? Hmm, is that what you call him? Ah." She exclaimed as she realized how to get the knife out, then stated. "Doesn't sound like something he would want as a name."

"It was a name giving to him by us, and how do you know him. Kazuma said you were his lover but I thought he was joking."

"I wonder?" C.C. smiled as she handed it back to Kallen. "But my private business is none of you concern."

"It is if you're cheating on K and Lelouch." Kallen glared, and C.C. started to laugh.

"And what if I am? Do you really think K would care?" Kaleen stared dumbstruck at this.

"I suggest you decide about your own feelings, before you bother those of others." C.C. called to her as she turned the corner, completely forgetting Shirly was there.

"C.C.!" she yelled. "How could you skip class like that? You're as bad as Lelouch." she grabbed her hand and dragged her over with the other girls. "I'm going to make you go to the next one."

CC. sighed as she was being dragged away. 'I hate school!' she thought.

Thank good this is finally over. There was just too much to write, to many relationships to make and ruin, and to many people on the student counsel! I didn't even touch on Nina.

Questions: how'd I due with the Ashfold episode? I feel I might have gotten a little lazy around the end.

And also once again, how do you think zero will introduce himself? (Coming soon)


	6. Introductions

Ok I'm kind of on a role this weekend. (4 chapters!) So here's chapter 6, don't worry, only the first part is about Ashfold.

--

C.C. explored the grounds. She had already missed most of her first class. Lelouch having been unusually kind and letting her sleep in. She was about to go see if there was any left over pizza, still in the cafeteria from yesterday, when Milly found her.

"Ah, I've been looking all over for you." She told her flatly. "It's really hard to find someone when they're not in class you know."

"I know, Lelouch told me." C.C. remembered Lelouch's stories of hiding from Milly. Milly stopped a moment then smiled.

"Yes, I guess he'd know all about that." She claimed sarcastically.

C.C. like Milly, after all she had distracted Lelouch for her yesterday, while she escaped. 'And she's not as annoying as Shirly.' She thought

"So what do you want?" she asked casually.

"I want you to join the student counsel." Milly said told her straightly.

"Would I have to do anything?"

"Well your job would be to help me design festivals." She exclaimed happily. "Like the sports day we had. Lelouch was force to wear shorts and a muscle shirt, while running from girls trying to get a picture. Or the Christmas clause, in which we chained Lelouch to a chair while he was wearing a Santa suit, and had people sit on him for pictures." She continued.

C.C. listened patiently as Milly explained all the festivals that seemed to torture Lelouch in one way or another. 'No wonder he wanted to use me to get her off his back.' She thought, almost feeling sorry for him. Almost.

"So, I get to help you plan on embarrassing my fiancé?" she asked.

"Exactly." Milly replied happily. "Thought there are some other projects where he's not really applicable."

"Such as?"

"The Halloween ball, the Thanksgiving turkey run, though…." She though a moment.

"We could have Lelouch race the turkeys." C.C. added helpfully.

"That's perfect!" Milly was ecstatic. "See your helping already."

"I don't know, I mean I am his fiancé."

"There's a giant pizza event." She responded slyly.

"I'm in."

"Great, just make sure to come to tomorrows meeting. I'll announce it to everyone then." She started to walk away. "Oh yeah, didn't you happen to catch the news this morning?"

"No why?"

Milly stopped and looked at her seriously. "It seems governor Clovis was murdered, everyone's talking about it. They're even going to broadcast the killer's trial on TV." Milly turned back around. "I though it best to warn you, before others started to ask your opinion."

C.C. watched her leave. Upon entering the next class, she was glad for Milly's warning. Kallen suddenly wanted to talk.

Kallen, Ougi, Kazuma and Ishda, waited at the train station for orders.

"Why would he want us to come here?" Kallen asked.

"He probably just wants to show of his new wardrobe." Ishda joked.

"Ishda, be more serious. There no way he call us just for that." Kallen looked at the three others. 'They all know K. does this mean he's going to show me who he is to?' She thought to herself. Just then her phone rang.

"Zero?" she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Q1." Lelouch answered.

"K!" then she nodded to the others.

"Look to your right what do you see?" he asked.

"The Britannian settlement, a city of robber barons, built on our sacrifices."

"And to your left."

"Our city, a ruined city that Britannia destroyed."

"Good response. Could you and the others please come to the front car?"

Kallen started forward, the others followed, when she got there, all she could see was the cape of a person.

"Um are you…?" she asked as the others entered the car. Just then the train entered the tunnel, and Lelouch turned around, his face covered by his black mask, dressed in regal clothing.

"I am Zero!" he proclaimed.

"Oh! I was right." Ishda nudged Kazuma. Kazuma just glared at him while Ougi responded.

"Um K…Zero." He corrected himself. "Isn't that outfit a little, um, flashy?" He asked.

"Not at all, I think it suit's him perfectly." Kazuma chimed in. "and Zero eh? Yes I think that name fit's his believes better then K."

Lelouch could have glared at them, Ishda and Kazuma were treating this like a joke, but then they treated everything like a joke. Only Kallen seem properly mesmerized by his appearance.

"So how did you like my tour? He asked her."

"Um…?" Kallen was startled by the question. Ougi saved her from answering.

"So does this mean you'll be taking more direct measures with the group?"

"Yes, soon our actions will escalate to a full scale war." He responded. "But were not quite there yet. Preparations are still being made."

"Then why the early introduction?" asked Ishda. "What are you planning?"

"Oh! I know!" Kazuma spoke up. "Your going to save private Tochigi aren't you. Introduce yourself to the world and such."

"Oh that's a good idea." Ishda stated.

"I told you he wouldn't have called us just to show off his clothes." Kazuma responded.

"Will you two be quite!?" Lelouch almost yelled.

"Um, sorry Zero." Kazuma apologized. "So what's your plan?"

Lelouch explained the preparations for his plan, they all agreed on there roles and soon Lelouch had nothing left to tell them.

"Well then, I'll meet you tonight." He spoke just before they entered another tunnel. When everyone could see again he was gone.

"What, where?" Kallen asked startled. Then realizing he was gone. "I guess I won't get to find out who he is yet." She stated sadly.

"Don't worry." Ishda said reassuringly. "This means he's starting to trust you. After all he could have just given us the orders over the phone."

"Anyways lets get back, we have things to do." Ougi spoke as the train stopped; they left to take another train back, Ougi already on the phone issuing orders.

"You guys go on ahead." Kazuma stated. "I'll catch up." He watched as the doors closed. Then he walked over to the washroom in the next car and leaned against the wall. Lelouch shortly walked out in his casual ware, holding a brief case.

"Playing chess are we?" he asked noticing witch brief case he was holding.

"You've lived with me to long." Lelouch told him coldly. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing, just seeing if my hunch was right." Kazuma looked at him closely. "So where'd you hide the helmet? It wouldn't have fit in there." He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lelouch spoke as he continued on.

Jeremiah smiled as he watched the crowd boo at private Tochigi. Then his radio responded.

"Jeremiah, sir a truck has attempted to breach security. We let them through as were your orders there on the way." Jeremiah smile, it was time to show Britannia's strength.

"Do you think it's the terrorists?" he asked

"Not sure but they were in a transport, could possibly have explosive."

"No mater let them through." All of area 11 watched as a red transport made it way forwards, a strange added compartment build onto the roof.

"Stop there and come out! Who would dare sully this trial of justice?" Jeremiah asked his gun out.

Lelouch waited hidden behind the Britannian flag in front of him. The smell of death was all around him but he ignored it. He felt the truck stop and then he lit the flag. The crowd watched in awe as the flag disappeared and a masked man stood before them.

"I am Zero!" he proclaimed to the world. All around area eleven people watched their screens.

"That's all and well zero but this is the end of your little show!" he fire his gun and four knightmares surrounded them.

"Well then I'd like you to take off your mask."

"Very well but first I would like to ask something." Lelouch spoke calmly. "What do you intend to do with this man?"

"This man killed Prince Clovis. He'll be given the death penalty."

"You are wrong Jeremiah. This man didn't kill him." He looked and an oddly well dressed camera man. "I brought justice down on Clovis!" the crowd erupted in gasps. The camera man smile hysterically. Ougi watched all this distraught.

"He's gone to far! Not even he will be able to escape." He watched as the four knightmares continued to stand guns pointed at zero. Then Jeremiah responded.

"You claim to be the real murder but were is your proof?" he asked

"Right here! Zero snapped his fingers, and the compartment behind him broke apart to reveal Clovis's body. He'd been cleaned, but the head wound was still gruesomely visible. Jeremiah was at a loss of words, looking at Clovis's body, he realized zero had just declared victory over Britannia.

Zero taped on the top of the cab. Then it started too move forward, leaving the crate behind.

"I came here to rescue an innocent man, and to return this to you Jeremiah." Jeremiah snapped out of his shock.

"Kill them!" he yelled. Just then the transport back exploded, covering the place in smoke. The two closest knightmares were destroyed by slash harkens. The remaining ones quickly dodged, as two black sutherlunds erupted from the smoke. Kazuma and Ishda had caught them of guard.

Jeremiah tried to see through the smoke around him. Then realization struck him and he turned around. Private Tochigi was already gone.

Zero, Kallen and Tochigi, jumped over the side of the road. Ougi deployed his net to catch them, as the fell towards the train. Then having reached safety, Lelouch gave Kazuma the signal and they ejected in opposite directions.

Jeremiah watched as the smoke cleared. Clovis's body laid there unceremoniously on the ground, three of the four knightmares destroyed, the other badly damaged, the crowd running around in every direction, and thought. 'I'm ruined.'

Diethart Ried however was still smiling hysterically, as he was sure to capture every bit of the disorder and destruction in order to show the world.

Private Tochigi starred at zero.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Do what you will. You're free to go." Zero turned and walk towards his own soldiers. Then Kallen stepped up to him.

"Are you sure that's wise?" she asked. "He is a part of the military."

"Do you not agree with my decision? He asked her back.

"What? No I just..."

"Relaxed Kallen, he's not a threat to use. Even if he returns to the military, he can't do anything to hinder us." He stopped in front of Ishda. "So how'd the broad cast go?"

Ishda smiled. "Perfectly. Everything was captured, even the devastation afterwards. Soon every terrorist origination will be trying to show off now."

"And when they fail where we succeed, they come joining us in flocks." Kazuma interrupted. "Just like you wanted right?"

Kallen listened to them quietly as they continued. 'How can they talk so casually to him? Will I be able to talk to zero like that one day?' she asked herself.

"So what now zero." Ougi asked.

"I want you to paint the rest of the sutherlunds. We have 24 working ones right?"

"Yes though two were made almost completely of spar parts we had from the Shinjuku incident."

"That's fine, as long as they work." He looked at the starry sky, and watched as a shooting star race across. "It won't be long now." He stated sadly.

--

First of all I'd like to apologize for using canon material, but that's only because I got a really good idea about how to use two more canon incidents, before I completely break away. One will show just how different Lelouch can be, under the zero mask.

Oh yeah Kazuma, and Ishda, were the two guards from chapter 1, when Lelouch meet C.C.

Question: what do you think about Kazuma and Ishda? More on their history with Lelouch will be given later.

And which two canon event's do you think I'll directly use?


End file.
